Amor, odio, tal vez no sean tan diferentes
by plinka anly772
Summary: 7 años an pasado desde que se conocieron, el la ama y siempre lo ha publicado, ella lo odia, o eso es lo que dice, pero que sentira en realidad , tal vez el lo sepa cuándo ya es demasiado tarde.no soy muy buena para los Summary, pero leanlo.
1. Chapter 1

**(N/A)****Hola bueno aqui les tengo una historia mi primer fic de mi pareja favorita LilyxJames obvio no soy muy buena para los resumenes pero ahi les va. ( Los personajes no son mios, claro que la historia es totalmente mia)**

**" 7 años han pasado desde que se conocieron el la ama y siempre lo ha divulgado, ella lo odia o eso es lo que creia hasta que se da cuenta que es todo lo contrario pero de la peor manera y cuando ya tal vez a pasado mucho tiempo"**

**°°°**

**"Amor, Odio, tal vez no son tan diferentes"**

**Cap1: el peso de la verdad**

Era un dia soleado, una chica de 17 años se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol, cerca del lago dónde se podían ver algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff nadando con el calamar gigante, tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura de un rojo oscuro y unos hermosos ojos color verde parecidos a dos grandes esmeraldas .Lily Evans tenía 17 años y se encontraba en su séptimo y último año en el colegio Hogwards de mágia y hechicería . Estaba terminando de darle los últimos apuntes a su redacción sobre el exilio de los gigantes de historia de la magia, pero para su desagrado fue interrumpida por 4 alumnos de su mismo nivel y casa. EL lider era James Potter, capitán y buscador estrella del equipo de quiditch de Gryffindor , un chico de pelo negro azabache, alborotado y revelde, sus ojos de color café, ocultos tras sus lentes redondos .Lily lo odiaba y en su opinión era el más fastidioso de los 4 , y que no era mas que un arrogante, engreido, muy guapo ( aunque jamas admitiría eso en público)y por supuesto consentido (era hijo único y sus padres tenían mucho dinero) .Luego venía Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de James, igual que su amigo era guapísimo, tenía el pelo negro y sus característicos ojos celestes, siendo ambos la razón de que casi toda la población femenina de Hogwards no pudieran consiliar el sueño y calleran rendidas a sus pies. Luego se encontraba Remus Lúpin , tenía el cabello color rubio escuro y los ojos color miel, en opinión de Lily el mas cuerdo de los 4 y con el único que se llevaba, era muy sensato y tranquilo, no por eso menos guapo, ya que el chico tenía su encanto, en opinón el era una pobre víctima corrompida por sus amigos. Y por último se encontraba Peter Petegrew que era bajito, medio gordo y tenía los ojos azules y chiquitito ( la rata). Ellos 4 eran mas conocidos como los " Merodeadores" , Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano.

- Evans...que hace una chica tan linda como tú , en un lugar tan solitario como este- dijo derrepente James con su típica sonrisa en el rostro, sentandose junto a la chica de cabello rojo.

- No es tu problema Potter, ahora largate- respondió Lily con voz desafiante.

- Si sales conmigo jamás estarías sola .¡Oh! vamos Evans no te hagas tanto de rogar y consedeme el honor de una cita - dijo James pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Lily- sonriendo encantadoramente, con esa sonrisa que tenia dedicada solo para ella.

- ¡¡¡PIERDETE POTTER!!!, anda mejor a coquetear con el calamar gigante, tal vez te resiva mejor que yo -grito Lily , se paró y empezó a marchar con pasos descididos hacia el castillo, ondeando con elegancia su largo y hermoso pelo, dejando a James boquiabierto como si le hubieran dado con un bate en la cabeza.

- Cornamenta, esa chica te la esta haciendo difícil- hablo Sirius con tono burlón.

- Lily es muy orgullosa y madura talvez deberías intentar atraer su atención de otro modo - aclaro Remus.

- Yo no se hermano, pero no crees que estas quedando ridiculizado tras 7 años de incansables peticiones y rechasos, tu le pides y ella te rechaza, le pides te rechasa, no soy experto pero creo que ahún no consigues nada - se burló Sirius pero James aún seguia embobado mirando el camino por el dónde se había ido la chica, con cara melancólica, pero, Sirius al ver la cara de tonto de su amigo continuó, se aclaro la garganta , puso su mejor tono de poeta,y empezó a resitar - las rosas son rojas... James quiere llorar...

-QUE TAL SI CIERRAS LA BOCA-le grito james, algo irritado, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse triste y descepcionado al pensar que sus amigos tenían razón y que su pelirroja jamás lo iba a querer como el la quería a ella. No se había rendido por 7 años, pero cada vez le quedaban menos fuerzas para seguir intentando tras los continuos rechasos de Lily.

**°°°**

-Estúpido Potter...como si me importara, vive fastidiandome...Pero es tan tierno, el mas guapo de Hogwards...que digo es un mimado...con una sonrisa encantadora ...sin embargo sigue siendo un arrogante, engreido...- siguio discutiendo la pelirroja consigo misma hasta la sala común.

-Jugo de calabaza- dijo al llegar al retrato de la señora gorda, y enseguida se abrió un agujero, dando paso a la sala común de Griffindor.

-Hola Chicas- saludó Lily mientras se acercaba a sus 2 mejores amigas, Apola tenía el pelo corto y café oscuro con los ojos negros y Natalie tenía el pelo hasta media espalda de color rubio dorado y los ojos igualmente dorados color miel, ellas se encontraban terminando su informe de historia de la magia que Lily ya había acabado.

-Hola Lily- saludaron ambas- y empezaron a relatarle el hecho que había ocurrido en el pasillo, cuándo derrepente de un instante a otro la señora Norris en un ataque de locura se abalansó contra el conserje, Filch, y que seguramente era una de las mejores bromas que habían hecho los Merodeadores ya que a estas alturas todos sabían que Sirius le había mandado un hechiso ilusionista a Filch haciendo que pareciera ante los ojos de la señora Norris una grande y fea Rata, a lo que muchos alegaban que no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Pero lily no escuchaba sino que estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Desde que hace unos dias había empezado a estudiarse a si misma sus emociones estaba teniendo una sospecha...

- Lily... que te pasa?- preguntó preocupáda Apola.

-Nada... solo son tonteras mias- respondió Lily

-Ya no nos puedes engañar con eso Lily te conocemos demasiado y estoy segura que algo te pasa- esta vez hablo la rubia con clara seguridad en el tono de su voz.

- Es el estúpido de Potter, ese chico pareciera que no tiene nada en la cabeza salvo pelo, por que al parecer aún no logra comprender que quiero que me deje en paz, nunca para de perseguirme, egocéntrico, presumido, lo odio, lo odio , durante siete años, me ha molestado ...me pone tan nerviosa- terminó al fin la chica con tono tan enojado que a cualquira le daria miedo y saldría corriendo pero en cambio, sus amigas al finalizar su relato de ira, se miraron un segundo y luego empezaron a reir como si Lily les acabaran de contar que Snape promocionaba una linea de shampoo.

-¡¡¡De qué se rien!!!- grito Lily enojada- paren de reirse no es gracioso!!!- pero sus amigas percieron como si no la hubiéran escuchado y luego de tal vez 5 minutos terminaron de secarse las lagrimas de risa y poco a poco volvieron a calmarse aunque claro, aún seguían con la sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Que es lo tan dibertido?- preguntó fastidiada la Grifindor.

- ¿Es que aún no te das cuenta Lily?- preguntó Apola- acaso no es obvio.

- ¿Que es lo tan "obvio"?- esta vez Lily estaba intrigada ya que no encontraba ninguna semejansa con los hechos de su relato , seguito por las risas frenéticas de sus amigas y con lo "obvio".

- Lo de tú y James.

-¿¿que??

- El hecho de que estas perdidamente enamorada de Potter

-¡¡¡QUE!!!- Lily no podía estar mas sorprendida, acaso sus amigas habían perdido la cabeza o que, ya que eso no era normal que pensaran que ella, Lily Evans, premio anual y la perfecta prefecta estaba enamorada del chico con el expediente mas largo en la oficina de Filch y perfecto ejemplo de una especie no evolucionada.

- Eso es lo "obvio" Lily, y lo gracioso que llevas 7 años fingiendo odiarlo cuándo en realidad mueres por el.

- Por favor es totalmente diferente- aclaro lily

- m...m... no es diferente el odio y el amor son mas parecidos de lo que crees ambos son sentimientos muy profundos y suelen confundirse llegando a no aceptar la realidad como te pasa a ti, crees odiarlo cuándo lo amas, pero tu aún no quieres aceptarlo, claro solo estamos comentando lo que a nuestro parecer te pasa amiga.

Lily no podía estar mas sorprendida ante las respuestas de sus amigas, no pudo articular palabra y empezó a sentir que toda la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y que empezaba a sonrojarse tanto que costaria distinquirla en un puesto de tomates. Así que lo único que se le ocurrio es gritar NO ES CIERTO y siguio derecho hasta la habitación de las chicas, como podían decir eso... estaban totalmente desquiciadas,aunque en realidad la sospecha que ella tenía, y que estaba pensando hace muchos días no estaba muy lejana a lo que Apola y Natalie decían... acaso...era eso lo que le pasaba...por eso la ponia tan nerviosa cada vez que el siquiera la mirara...es que acaso todos estos años que ella creyó odiarlo en realidad lo amaba y había confundido aquello sentimientos tan diferentes y a la ves tan iguales. No eso era imposible ella lo ODIABA con todas sus letras y no había ninguna confución, se tumbó en la cama y se durmió pensando... aunque sin querer ...en el.

**°°°**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado mi primer capitulo, he estado muy ocupada asi que no he podido subir el segundo, porfavor dejen RR para que tenga una idea de como ha estado y suba mas rápido mis capis...**

**xauu.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(N/A)****Hola bueno aqui me tienen denuevo con el segundo capítulo de mi fic, perdón por la demora pero la verdaed es que he estado muy ocupada , en fin, dejen RR por favor para así poder mejorar mis capitulos.Todos los comentarios sirven y los tomare en cuenta.**

**°°°**

**"Amor, Odio, tal vez no son tan diferentes"**

**Cap2: **

Alrededor de las 2 de la mañana, Lily se despertó, era muy temprano pero aunque no acostumbraba desobedecer las reglas, descidiódar una vuelta por el lago ya que no tenía sueño, y aprovechó la ocación para tomar aire.

°°°

James Potter estaba tumbado en su cama, pero no dormía, algo le daba vuelta en la cabeza, y es que hace un par de días que "Quejicus", junto con Colagusano estaban mas raros de lo normal, se miraban nerviosamente como si ocultaran algo y a veces no había por dónde encontrarlos, sin mencionar que cuándo Sirius tomó a Colagusano de la muñeca para lanzarlo al lago ( como broma por supuesto), este había dejado escapar un grito de dolor y se había puesto tan agresivo que casi lanza el al lago a Sirius, cosa que normalmente no hubiera hecho.

Todos sus amigos dormían tranquilamente exepto Peter que había salido ya hace como 2 horas con la tonta excusa de que necesitaba ir al baño, asi que James se levantó y sacó algo que pareció un pedaso de pergamino viejo, de su baúl, y dijo: juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas, tocando con la punta de su varita el mapa del merodeador creado po sus amigos y el. Busco por todo el mapa pero ni rastrp de Colagusano ni de Snape, pero su vista se detuvo derrepente , dónde una motita se movía camino al lago, con el nombre de Lily Evans, pero sin reparar en cierta motita que se ubicaba cerca de Lily en el bosque prohibido.

°°°

Al llegar al lago todo estaba muy oscuro y solitario, interrumpido solamente por el susurro de los árboles y el leve movimiento del agua. Era una noche muy cálida y tranquila aunque se acercaba el invierno. Al llegar a la orilla, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que la seguían, no veía nada sin embargo podía sentir una prescencia cerca, se dio vuelta pero no vio nada, que habra sido ¿solo su imaginación?, asi que siguió caminando,luego de un rato escuchó otro ruido pero, esta vez no era su imaginación sintió una rama quebrarse cerca de ella, hacia el bosque prohibido, pero justo al darse vuelta vio un rayo de luz verde dirijido hacia ella que logró esquivar, por medio milímetro, le había pasado rosando la cara, cayó al suelo y sintió un agudo dolor en el tobillo, entonces un rayo de luz roja se dirijió de nuevo hacia ella, esta vez no podría hacer nada su varita había caído lejos en el momento de caida y no podía pararse, pero en ese mismo instante James Potter aparece de la nada.

- Impedimeta!!!- grito James y produjo un escudo tan potente que el hechiso rebotó y le dio de lleno al hombre encapuchado , el mortífago cayo al suelo y al ver a James se levantó y se undio en las profundidades del bosque prohibido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el chico, con tono preocupado, dirijiendose hacia ella para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Si, no te preocupes, puedo levantarme sola -agrego la chica rechasando la ayuda de James, pero no pudo levantarse ya que su tobillo le dolía montones.

-Toma-le dijo James al tiempo que le entregaba su varita a Lily.

-Gracias- y haciendo un hechiso no verbal, apuntó hacia su tobillo y el dolor cesó, entonces Lily pudo levantarse del suelo.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-yo podría hacer la misma pregunta ¿ no crees?, pero bueno como caballero que soy le voy a responder a la dama, yo sabía dónde estabas y vine a cuidar que no te metieras en problemas, y al haber cumplido mi misión no espero las gracias.- le respondió James haciendose el eterno desdichado y sufrido

-Gracias por salvarme, creo que te debo una Potter

-Llamame por mi nombre y no me deberás nada.-dijo el chico acercándose poco a poco a ella

-Gracias James- le respondió Lily, con una pequeña sonrisa en rostro y un tanto sonrojada por el hecho de que el chico ya estaba cada vez mas cerca, hasta el punto de que podía sentir la respiración de James, Lily quedó totalmente en blanco, por primera vez ella no supo que hacer, y por algun extraño motivo no se sintió capaz de alejarse de el , empezó a sentir que sus manos sudában y sentía algo extraño en el estómago como si sientos de mariposas volaran en el, por lo que empezó a poner en duda su postura hacia James.

James la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si, mirandola profundamente hacia los ojos, esos ojos a los cuáles no podia resistirse y de los cuáles se había enamorado desde el primer día que la vio sentada en el expreso de Hogwards.Pero cuándo estaban apunto de unir sus labios, un chico de pelo negro y graciento con la nariz ganchuda apareció.

- ¡¿Que hacen aqui?!- preguntó con profunto odio y repugnancia juntados en su voz.

-Nada...,no pasaba nada-dijo Lily, en tono vacío, separandose bruscamente de James, y caminando hacia el castillo sin siquiera mirarlo, lo que provocó que el Griffindor quedara totalmente pasmado, sorprendido, triste, todo al mismo tiempo, ella se había ido así como hací cuándo habían estado apunto de besarse después de que él le salvó la vida, pero fue obligando a volver desde sus pensamientos , ya que Snape lo había desarmado y lo apuntaba con la varita, fulminandolo con la mirada.

- Tenías que aparecer justo en este momento no...Quejicus...siempre arruinandolo todo...y siempre buscando que te de una paliza...eres masoquista y tonto a la vez por que sabes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad, que siempre te voy a dar tu merecido, sobre todo... cuándo estoy enojado... como ahora- le aclaró el merodeador, debolviendole la mirada de profundo odio que Snape le estaba dedicando.

Sabes que no me importan tus andansas con la sangre sucia- lo que era una enorme mentira, por que lo único que lo impulsó a hacer su aparición en un momento tan inoportuno fue su ataque de celos al ver que James Potter estaba a punto de besar a la única chica que el amo y amara, Lily Evan, la cuál también fue su única amiga verdadera pero en quinto año la perdió para siempre tras una pelea.

Pero James al escuchar el comentario de Snape olvidó que no tenía varita y le dio un golpe de lleno en la cara, dejándolo casi inconsiente, entonces agarró su varita y lo apuntó directo al corazón y le dijo: ¡nunca más te atrevas a descirle así, me oiste Quejicus!, por que a la próxima sera peor- y sin más que descir desapareció tras su capa invisible.

°°°

Los días que siguieron y Lily y James actuaron como si no hubiera pasado nada, Lily estaba mas indiferente que nunca y lo había estado evitando olympicamente (mas de lo que ya lo hacia antes )pero, todos quedaron muy sorprendidos, un dia que James tropezó con Peeves y cayó al suelo, ya que Lily salió corriendo a su encuentro preguntando muy preocupada si se encontraba bien, eso no era normal, generalmente ubiera pasado sin inmutarse cerca de el.

Siguio pasando el tiempo y con ello se acercó la navidad, se había organizado un baile, que por lo dicho era muy prometedor, por lo que muchos alumnos desde quinto hacia arriba optaron por quedarse en el colegio.

Las chicas y chicos estaban totalmente estresados, con el hecho de conseguir pareja, llegando algunos a la desesperación y es que esa era la parte mas dificil del baile el echo de conseguir pareja era toda una asaña ya que mas de alguno quedaba solo y sería el asme reir de todo Hogwads, sobre todo para los de séptimo.

Un día mientras los medoreadores estaban "estudiando" en la sala común, unas chicas se acercaron, entre ellas Lily Evans, que al ver a James pararse se apresuro a ir al cuarto de chicas.

James había estado buscando la oportunidad de poder hablarle pero cada vez que se acercaba ella daba la vuelta descaradamente y se iba en dirección contraria casi corriendo. Esto tenía a James muy deprimido ya que en algun lugar de su corazón esperaba que después que el le salvo la vida ella fuera mas amigable con el.

Pero todo dio un brusco cambio después de clases de pociones les dieron una tarea:-Bueno chicos para la próxima semana quiero que me traigan un informe sobre el verita Serum, el informe debe tener minimo 1000 palabras, y quiero que traigan toda la información posible por que deacuerdo a eso ustedes lo prepararan, trabajaremos en eso todo el siclo lunar, y para que no se les haga tan duro el trabajo asignare grupos de 2 personas.

Todos empezaron a escribir en un pergamino que les repartio el profesor sus nombres, elegian un numero del uno al 100 y a los 5 min aparecía el nombre de tu compañero de grupo, y el eligio pues claro el numero 7 que siempre le dio suerte, pero lo que nunca se inmaginaron el y lily es que se elegirian los 2, se miraron y hubieron dos segundos en que sus miradas se cruzaron pero luego lily desvio su mirada y su cara fue de resignación, con una lpequeña sonrisa y un leve sonrojo. No había dudas ya para ella James Potter la tenía loca.

Se pusieron de acuerdo de juntarse en la biblioteca para empezar el trabajo, era mas dificil de lo que esperaban y estubieron hasta tarde haciendo el temario de lo que tenían que hacer; cuándo alfin salieron James se armó de valor para hacerle una pregunta, era ahora o nunca.

Lily..., hace dias que quiero descirte algo pero no he podido por que...de algun modo siempre logras evitarme.-dijo el chico

no creo que sea el momento James, ya edebemos ir acostarnos- dijo la pelirroja, que tenía una idea de lo que el capitán queria descirle y aunque le gustaba Potter no estaba segura de como lo iba a enfrentar.

no no espera lily solo será un minuto;...mmm, lily yo quiero que sepas que...tu... me gustas mucho, tu no eres como las demas chicas...tu eres especial ,...para mi ...eres lo mas hermoso de mi vida, nunca sentí por alguien mas, lo que siento por ti...y quiero que sepas que si yo te seguia y te insistí por tanto tiempo era por lo mismo,...por que de verdad te quiero, y de verdad yop quería salir solo una ves contigo.- terminó el Griffindor mirando directamente a los ojos de lily que en ese momento permanecieron callados.

Lily yo quiero preguntartelo una ves mas... tu...¿ irias conmigo al baile?.- preguntó con un tono anelante que fue persibido por la chica.

Lily estaba callada, a pesar de que esperaba el hecho que James la invitara a el baile, no supo que decir, por algun motivo extraño quería pero no podía decir que si, simplemente no podía, y esta situación la hacia entrar en desesperación, miró a James a lo ojos pero no supo que decirle asi que salio corriendo directo a su piesa y dejo a James solo, con la mirada perdida , y sin saber que hacer.

Al dia siguiente se encontraban lily y james bajo un árbol siguiendo con su trabajo, pero no se miraban, desde lo del dia anterior James ya no hablaba con lily y se comportaba de un modo muy frio con ella, eso molestaba a lily y también la entristecia mucho, pero no sabía que hacer, ya le había pedido disculpas por irse de esa manera sin responder nada pero James estaba muy dolido por que a el le había costado mucho decir eso tan profundo y creia que ella se habia burlado de el.

Pero mientras lily le comentaba que tenía que ir a bucar un libro a la biblioteca derrepente aparecio una chica de Ravenclaw y se acercó a James ignorando completamente a Lily.

la chica era muy linda igual que lily era alta, de ojos claros y pelo color dorado, venía totalmente ruborisada pero con la vista fija en James, y sus amigas se encontraban cerca del lago mirando hacia ellos y cuchichiando ruidosamente.- James, quería hacerte una pregunta , espero que no me tomes como tonta ni nada de eso, yo queria saber...¿ irias al baile conmigo ?.

Lily quedó pasmada y no intentó disimular su sorpresa, James la miro pero luego desbió su mirada hacia la chica, lily no iría con el asi que tenia que buscarse otra pareja antes del baile y ella pues...no era fea...todo lo contrario, se dispuso a contestarle y lily muerta de celos esntonces supo lo que iba hacer el la habia invitado a ella primero y ahora le iba a responder

James no irá contigo amiga- le dijo a la chica, con toda la rabia acumulada, y mirandola directamente a los ojos.

¿a si? ¿Por que lo disces?

- Entonces lily agarró fuertemente a james del brazo lo jaló hacia ella y le dijo mas fuerte de los normal- por que él ira conmigo.


End file.
